


Begging for More

by ArdynIzuniaTrashLord (orphan_account)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Ardyn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, M/M, Omega Noctis, Overstimulation, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ArdynIzuniaTrashLord
Summary: Ardynoctweek 4Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics/Teasing/Overstimulated SexNoctis is in heat at the very second he has a fight with Ardyn. Things get steamyyyy~





	Begging for More

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated for Ardynoctweek! If you plan to join, you can just visit them on Tumblr or Archiveofourown!
> 
> Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics/Teasing/Overstimulated Sex
> 
> the shittiest, shortest shit i have ever fucking done- i probably did it wrong buuuuuuuuuuuut...ENJOY .3.

 

 

_No way._

 

Noctis thought to himself. He felt a tight, hot feeling in his gut.

 

_Shit...I'm in heat._

 

It was the worst way to begin his heat. Noct thought that he would never be in heat for a very long time. Most people would get them at age sixteen or more. In the Crystal he slept for ten years must've got it at some point he began to grow. He couldn't pay attention much to it, as Ardyn warped close to him. He could smell the older man's scent from so far away, even if Noct would warp strike twenty metres away.

 

The smell was _irresistible_. 

 

The young prince began craving it. He would lose his mind and start walking towards Ardyn but would actually need to back away. His breath was taken away when Ardyn's hand would touch his shoulder. The heat in his body began spreading and Ardyn knew that. The Chancellor would begin teasing the boy, grinning every time Noct's cheeks flushed furiously a bright pink.

 

Noct would pant heavily and his energy was completely drained. He began hallucinating, smelling, seeing strange things. His vision became blurry and began to see double. The boy couldn't be touched by an Alpha- he couldn't! He would immediately fall under the older man's scent and turn submissive over him.

 

_Noctis and his friends were walking down a wooden plank pathway and to be approached by a man wearing a huge, long coat, boats, vertically striped pants that were green and he wore an ugly orange scarf. He had yellow, amber eyes and had red, pink coloured hair. He looked around his mid-forties and had a scraggly beard on his face. He walked with exaggeration._

 

_The young prince could smell him from miles. He was behind Gladio, Ignis and Prompto, his three main Alphas. Even they smelled strong, especially Gladiolus. But this man was even stronger. It seemed like he didn't purposely send out his scent. He wasn't looking for a cute lady to mate. Or a submissive male to pleasure._

 

_"Who...is this guy?" Noctis thought._

 

_The redhead would speak to the three Alphas as Noctis hid behind them all. The Alpha would notice, smelling a sweet smell in the air._

 

_"Ahh, I smell something. It isn't any of you. You all smell like Alphas...are you hiding something?"_

 

_Noctis would back up as the three would do the same. The older man would appear right behind the young prince, spooking him as he touched the Alpha's forearms. They were hot. Really hot. Noct would feel a warm feeling spread his cheeks and blushed. He spun around quickly, hitting his back against his friends._

 

_"Oh, so it is you who is spreading such delightful fragrance! You must be careful, my boy. Alphas will be lurking around, to bite any scent gland available."_

 

_"I...who are you?" Noctis hissed._

 

_The man would chuckle. "I am a man of no consequence."_

 

"G-Get off!" Noctis yelled as he was tackled down to the rough terrain. Both of his hands were pinned next to both of his ears and his legs opened wide. Noctis felt unbelievably uncomfortable from the sudden takedown and the heat.

 

"J..." He panted. "just let me go. Please. Let's just finish this fight and be over with it." The young man would begin to blush harder when he begged the older man to let him go.

 

Ardyn grinned, sniffing the air. "Ahhhh...so you _are_ in heat. Would you really want to die a virgin?" Ardyn would chuckle. "History will be given to the public to see. And the King of _Kings is an Omega_. So how will society think?" The redhead rubbed his crotch against the prince's, causing him to whimper and gasp quietly. He bit his bottom lip in order to shut himself up. Ardyn would frown.

 

"Do your friends do this to you? Unless...this is your first heat."

 

"I..." Noctis swallowed. 

 

Ardyn used his right hand, holding the prince's two hands tightly. He began to remove the boy's pants, causing him to screech in alarm. Noct would arch his back, trying to elbow or kick the man's chest. The pants came flying loose, lying on the ground.

 

"Fuck off!" Noctis screamed, kicking the Chancellor. He would continue to do so until Ardyn became irritated. He would hold the prince's hands in an iron grasp, tight enough for the older man's nails to cut through his skin.

 

"...Let me go...please." 

 

\----

 

"Auhh, f-fuck! T-Too tired! N-Neh...w...wait!" Noctis moaned, riding the older man's cock, bouncing up and down, despite his knees and calves burning. He panted every time he lowered, mostly slammed, himself down. His legs were in pain and were wobbling. They trembled each time he tried to raise himself up but would always fail and accidentally slam himself down harder.

 

Ardyn had tired the prince's hands together using his orange scarf. The boy's eyes would roll back and his orbs would turn into a pinkish, reddish colour. Ardyn would sometimes thrust up whenever Noct would become lazy and sit there for a while.

 

"W-Wait...i-it's been more than," He panted. "five...r-ah-fuuu-r-rounds!" Noctis exclaimed, feeling the tip of Ardyn's cock hit his prostate, causing him to see blinding white. He choked on a scream and let out a low moan. Tears fell down his eyes drool trailed down his chin left a hanging mess of bodily fluids. Noctis had at least seven orgasms those five rounds while Ardyn had three. 

 

Ardyn would promise the young man to stop until he ejaculated two more times. It felt like a long way to go.

 

Noct was so sensitive. His walls were twitching, along with his entrance. The boy would moan lowly as he came once again. He hung his head down, completely unfazed by the world around him. He didn't care if the cold caused him to shiver. He would accidentally let out a sweet aroma, causing Ardyn to lie the boy onto his back, quickly pulling out. Before any cum would escape, Ardyn plunged himself right back in and began thrusting furiously.

 

The prince moaned, rolling his eyes back once again and stuck his tongue out slightly. The redhead would take the boy's knees and bring them up to Noct's ears, getting deeper and pressed against Noctis' prostate.

 

Ardyn could see from the younger man's expression he was exhausted. His face was tomato red, tears streamed down his cheeks like rivers and his eyes were half-lidded and filled with lust. The Chancellor grunted as he ejaculated inside of the boy's channel. Noct choked on his saliva, twitching every time he took a breath. 

 

Ardyn blinked twice, feeling pain in his chest.

 

He noticed Noct's hands were free and a sword in his right hand.

 

"Oh..."

 

"Fuck you." Noctis gritted. "I fucking hate you..."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> THAT ENDING DOE WHEN YOU HAVE NO IDEASSSSSSSSSSSSSSS
> 
> very rushy, because I wanted to complete this quickly, because I have a short porn story coming out, HEUEUEUEHEH.


End file.
